


goodbye for now

by robs



Series: you still take my breath away/closer to you every day [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Friendship, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Takao Kazunari, Future Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se qualcuno accorgesse di aver già letto cose del genere, è perché queste fanfic fanno parte della raccolta "Drabble MidWeek": trovate le versioni originali <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4499964/chapters/10231863">qui</a> e <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4499964/chapters/10231872">qui</a>, queste sono lievemente modificate per incastrarle meglio con le prossime di questa serie. Ho deciso di pubblicarle anche in questa serie per dare un po' di background alle altre. :)</p></blockquote>





	goodbye for now

_. non dimenticarti di me, kurokocchi_

“Non dimenticarti di me, Kurokocchi,” dice Kise con un sorriso triste, uno di quelli che Kuroko ha imparato col tempo a detestare con tutto il cuore, mentre aspettano che la modella faccia il check-in per imbarcarsi sull'aereo che la porterà negli Stati Uniti; Kuroko non vuole neanche pensare a quello che l'ha spinta a volersene andare più lontano possibile dal Giappone e ad accettare un contratto all'estero, ancora furiosa per come Aomine ha trattato l'amica, qualche mese prima.

“Kise-san è impossibile da dimenticare,” risponde semplicemente, e adesso anche le sue labbra sono piegate nello stesso sorriso triste della modella, qualche lacrima che quasi sfugge al suo controllo quando Kise l'abbraccia di slancio, premendo il volto contro i suoi capelli e singhiozzando per qualche minuto. Chissà quando potrà di nuovo dire di essere stata abbracciata da lei, e lamentarsi della sua ignoranza riguardo agli spazi personali.

“Saluta Kagamicchi da parte mia, va bene? E ringraziarlo per tutto quello che ha fatto per me in queste settimane. Vi sono davvero grata, Kurokocchi,” è l'ultima cosa che Kise le dice, prima di voltarsi verso il suo terminal, asciugandosi gli occhi con una manica del maglione che ha rubato a Kasamatsu qualche giorno prima e stringendo con forza il manico del suo trolley.

Kuroko la guarda allontanarsi in silenzio, pensando a quanto tempo dovrà passare prima che Kise torni a casa; lo farà, ne è sicura, ma sa anche che non sarà a breve.

 

 

_. non importa tra quanto tempo ritornerai, ryouko. solo, prova a fare del tuo meglio_

Kise sta fissando il panorama dal finestrino accanto al suo sedile, e c'è un senso di calma in lei che le era mancato mentre salutava Kuroko in aeroporto. Non si sente vuota come pensava che sarebbe successo, ma rilassata e tranquilla mentre chiude un capitolo della sua vita per cominciarne un altro. Non è ancora riuscita a dare un senso al comportamento di Aomine, e una misera manciata di mesi è troppo poco per lavar via tutti i sentimenti, positivi e negativi, che la loro storia le ha lasciato addosso, ma non le pesa, non davvero.

“Non importa tra quanto tempo ritornerai, Ryou-chan, noi saremo qui ad aspettarti,” le ha detto Takao quella mattina, abbracciandola stretta con Midorima che osservava in silenzio la scena, sempre negato quando si tratta di dimostrazioni d'affetto o sentimenti in generale. “Solo, prova a fare del tuo meglio, mh? Sia per quanto riguarda la tua carriera che per la questione Aomine. Vogliamo vedere una top model felice, quando tornerai a casa.”

La sua migliore amica era perfino riuscita a coinvolgere un imbarazzato e reticente Midorima nel loro abbraccio, e Kise ridacchia al pensiero del volto quasi violaceo del suo vecchio compagno di squadra quando l'aveva salutato baciandogli una guancia.

Forse ci vorranno mesi prima che torni in Giappone, o più probabilmente anni, ma se i suoi amici vogliono vedere una top model felice, be', una top model felice vedranno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se qualcuno accorgesse di aver già letto cose del genere, è perché queste fanfic fanno parte della raccolta "Drabble MidWeek": trovate le versioni originali [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4499964/chapters/10231863) e [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4499964/chapters/10231872), queste sono lievemente modificate per incastrarle meglio con le prossime di questa serie. Ho deciso di pubblicarle anche in questa serie per dare un po' di background alle altre. :)


End file.
